The guardian of courage
by mayleeneStark
Summary: Aida Mullins is a normal all American teenager, babysitter to Jamie and Sophie, until she runs into Jack Frost. Not soon after, everything turns upside down, as the boogeyman once again becomes a threat towards the children of the world. But she will not go down without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

A few years ago, I started a fanfiction called `guardian of light`. I never finished it for many reasons, the major one being a major depression. I just didn´t have the energy to keep writing. But I never forgot my story, and always planned on trying again. And I feel like now is the time to do so.  
I wanna apoligize for any grammar errors and misspelled word, as english is not my first language.  
Well, thats enough backstory, enjoy!

* * *

"Jamie! Get down from there this instant!"  
Aida watched in horror as the little boy climbed higher and higher up the tree.  
She would climb up after him, but she was unsure if the thin branches would hold her weight. Damn it!  
Sophie laughed and clapped her hands watching her brother climbing, still too young to understand the danger of the situation he was currently in. Jamie looked down when he heard Aida calling his name, gave her a big smile and waved. The knot in Aidas belly grew bigger when she saw the branch sway when he jumped up and down on it. Fuck it, she was going up to get him!  
Aida told Sophie to stay put and began running towards Jamie. But she wasn´t fast enough. The branch Jamie was currintly standing at broke, Aida screamed in horror as she saw him falling towards the hard ground underneath him. She closed her eyes, waited for the sound of Jamie´s small body hitting the ground, but it never came. Aida slowly opened her eyes.

She thought the shock made her imagine things. Aida closed her eyes, shook her head and looked again. No, this was really happening. Jamie was floating a few feet above the ground, completely unharmed. How was this possible?  
"J-Jamie?" Aida whispered, her voice trembling.  
She heard a loud, happy squeak from Sophie, and turned around. The little girl was extatic, her blonde hair flying all over the place as she jumped up and down, her small hands waving in the air.  
"Jack!" she squealed. "Hi Jack"  
Aida didn´t know what to think. What saved Jamie? Who was Sophie talking to? She bent down in front of the little girl.  
"Sophie, who are you talking to?" she asked. Sophie wasn´t given any time to answer before Jamie started babbling:  
"Aida, its Jack Frost! He is a guardian, and he knows santa claus, and the tooth fairy and the easter bunny and..."  
Aida put her hands up, "Woah, slow down buddy! What are you talking about?"  
Jamie looked at her like she was stupid, and slowly said:  
"Jack Frost, Aida. He caught me before I hit the ground!"  
Aida was more confused than ever. Jack Frost? Guardian? Santa Claus? All of this sounded impossible, but what was she supposed to believe? She had the evidence right in front of her!  
She saw something appear aroud Jamie´s torso. A...hand? Then, an arm, a body, a head, a face.  
A young man was looking at her, holding his arms around Jamie´s waist, keeping him from hitting the ground.  
No! No fucking way!  
Aida took a step towards them, her green eyes wide by surprise. "Jack Frost?"  
Jack dropped Jamie in surprise  
"Hey!" Jamie yelled, but no one paid him any mind.  
Jack took a few steps towards Aida, carefully putting his hand on her shoulder. Aida quickly backed away, holding onto her shoulder as if he had burned her.  
"What are you doing? Don´t touch me!" she said, weirded out by this stranger randomly touching her.  
Jack took another step towards her, his eyes as big as plates.  
"I-I can touch you!" he said excitedly. "You can see me!"  
"What? Of course I can see you! You are standing right in front of me!"  
The surprised look on Jack´s face changed into happiness. "I cant believe it! You can see me!"  
Jack couldn´t contain his excitement. He started flying around, snowflakes forming around him, dancing around his staff. After a few minutes, he calmed down, and flew back to Aida, who was staring at him, mouth wide open in surprise.  
"Im sorry if i freaked you out." he said. "It has just been such a long time since someone my own age could see me."

Jack took a closer look at the girl in front of him. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Her light skin was covered in freckles, and her eyes were the same color as emeralds. But the prettiest was her hair.  
"How did you get your hair that color?" he asked her.  
"Huh? Oh, I just use ordinary hair dye." Aida explained, tucking her pink hair behind one of her ears.  
Aida looked down, not exactly sure what to say next.  
"So... You saved Jamie. Thank you" Aida said to Jack.  
Speaking of Jamie, where was he? Aida looked around. She saw that Jamie had started walking home, holding Sophie´s hand tight in his own. He had grown tired of waiting while Aida talked to Jack and decided to walk home himself.  
"Jamie, wait for me!" Aida shouted and began running towards the two children.  
"Wait!" Jack shouted after her. "Whats your name?"  
Aida turned her head back, giving Jack one last look. "My name is Aida Mullins! Im Jamie´s and Sophie´s neighbor!"

The following months, Aida and Jack grew closer and closer to each other. Everytime she babysat Jamie and Sophie, Jack would join them. They would sit and talk while the kids were playing. When they were out in public, people stared at her when they talked, but Aida didn´t mind. She had never really cared what people thought of her, it just took way to much time to care about others opinions.  
Aida really enjoyed spending time with Jack. He was one of the few people who could really make her laugh. He was such a goofball and he sometimes litteraly made her laugh uncontrollably when he made ice on the ground so people slipped and threw snowballs at unsuspecting people passing by. She felt like she had found a true friend in the young guardian. Jamie and Sophie seemed to love him, and Jack seemed to love them told her all about his adventures with the other guardians, how he helped to stop the boogeyman from taking over the world.  
Everything was as good as it could possibly be.

**_Five months after Aida and Jack first met.  
_**Aida tossed and turned in her bed. She looked at her clock and sighed. 3:42 am. Only a few hours left until she had to get up, she might as well just give up on sleep.  
She hadn´t slept well in days. She felt worried about something, but really couldn´t put her finger on it. It was not the first time she felt like this. She was never able to explain it, but she always had the ability to feel when something was going to happen. If she was about to forget something, if someone was about to accidentally knock something over. Not like a sixth sense, just a feeling in her belly that something was not right.  
Aida decided to give up on sleep for tonight. She left her bed and started heading towards the bathroom. She was about to grab the doorhandle when she suddenly stopped her movement, her hand frozen a few inches from the doorhandle. She could smell...smoke?  
Then, screams from outside. Aida flung the door open, ran down the stairs and threw herself out the front door. She was met by the sight of flames spreading through the Bennet residence.  
No, Jamie and Sophie!  
Aida ran up to the big crowd that had formed outside the burning house. She looked around, and when se saw Jamie and his mother she ran up to them.  
"Mrs Bennet, are you ok?!"  
Mrs Bennet did not answer her, she just looked at her burning house with horrified eyes.  
Aida looked around, but could not see Sophie anywhere. She looked down at Jamie.  
"Jamie, where´s Sophie?" she asked the terrified boy.  
He didn´t answer, without taking his eyes of the flames he pointed towards the burning house.  
No, oh god no! Sophie! Sweet little Sophie!  
Without even realizing it herself, Aida started running towards the burning house. Someone called her name, but she didn´t react. All she could think of was getting Sophie away from the fire. Aida threw herself through the front door into the flames. She could feel the fire burning her, but despite the pain, she did not stop.  
"Sophie!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Sophie, where are you?!"  
She tried to listen, to hear where she was, but all she could here was the sounds of the fire. Aida went deeper into the house. The hot flames burned her skin, and the pain made her eyes tear. She had to find Sophie!  
As she made her way through the burning house, she kept screaming Sophie´s name.  
"Aida!"  
Aida stopped in her tracks, tried to listen.  
"Aida!"  
There, in the living room! Aida made her way towards the living room as fast as she possibly could. And there she was, curled up into a little ball behind the couch, her hair covering her face.  
"Sophie, come to me as fast as you can! But be careful, do not touch anything!" Aida instructed her, coughing from the smoke quickly entering her lungs.  
Sophie looked up at her, nodded and slowly stood up, carefully beggining to walk towards her. As soon as Sophie was close enough, Aida grabbed her and lifted her up. Sophie put her legs around her torso, hiding her face on her shoulder. Now, holding the small child, Aida made her way towards the exit, carefully avoiding the flames as much as she could. She had made it into the hallway and was about to run to the front door when something grabbed Sophie from her arms. She heard a small thud when Sophie hit the floor, and immediatley turned around to pick her up again.  
She froze in fear when she saw him. A tall man looked down at Sophie, holding her tiny arm in a tight grip. His golden eyes were cold and filled with anger.  
"No no no, sweetheart. I want you to stay right where you are." he said.  
He was smiling, but it was a twisted, wicked smile. His voice made Aida shiver. It was so cold, lifeless. She had never truly feared someone, until this very moment.  
Aida quickly snapped out of it. She still had to safe Sophie, not only from the fire, but from the man holding her. She walked towards them, and grabbed the mans wrist.  
"Let her go, right now!" Aida tried to sound threatening, but she could hear her voice tremble.  
The man shifted his attention towards Aida. He did not look as angry anymore. He looked more... surprised?  
"You can see me?" he asked her.  
He seems shocked that i can see him, he must be like Jack, she thought  
But he did not feel like Jack. Jack made her feel happy and full of energy. All this man made her feel was fear. True, deep fear.  
She tried her best not to show how terrified she was. "Yes! I can see you! Now let her go!"  
He released his grip of Sophies arm, and she immediatley ran up to Aida, jumping into her arms. He didnt look surprised anymore, the twisted smile was back.  
"Well, unfortunatley for you, I am the last thing you will ever see. Hold the little brat if you like, the both of you are gonna die anyway!" he smirked  
"Who are you?" Aida whispered, to afraid to raise her voice.  
Sophie mumbled one word into her ear. "Boogerman"  
Aida immediatley realized who was standing in front of her. It was Pitch Black, the boogeyman. The man that had tried to take over the world, the man who tried to kill Jack, the man that attacked the city with his nightmares!  
"I should have known you were the boogeyman. Jamie and Jack told me all about you!" she hissed.  
"You are a friend of Jack Frost? Perfect, thats two birds with one stone!" Pitch exclaimed happily.  
"What are you talking about?"  
He took a step towards them, making Aida take a step backwards. She did not want to be anywhere near him!  
"Well, this was just revenge on the two brats that helped in stopping me, but if I kill you, I will have taken my revenge against Jack Frost as well! Let´s see what he says when he finds out that i killed his girlfriend!"  
Okay, Aida really had enough of this jerk. She put Sophie down on the ground, leaned back and punched Pitch as hard as she could in the face.  
The boogeyman jumped back in surprise, putting his hand of the part of his face where she had hit him. He smiled.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should not have done that!" he smirked before throwing himself over her.  
Pitch pinned Aida to the ground and put his hands around her throat, just like she planned. She knew she would never beat Pitch, but if she pissed him of enough he might be too focused on her to see what Sophie was doing. She would not get out of this alive, but Sophie would.  
Aida turned her head as much as she could and looked at Sophie. Sophie looked back at her, tears streaming down her face.  
Aida smiled weakly at her. "Go", she hissed, Pitch´s hands to hard around her throat for her to speak any louder.  
Sophie obeyed, and ran out the front door. Aida could hear Jamie and Mrs Bennet scream her name.  
It was not until now Pitch realized Sophie was gone.  
"No! I will kill you for this, you little Bitch!" he spat at her.  
Aida looked at him. She smiled, knowing that she had won. The kids were okay, everything was okay.  
She closed her eyes as the sounds around her grew weaker and weaker. She felt her mind slipping away. Then, nothing.

* * *

Soo, that was chapter one. Ending is depressing as hell, I know. But it will be okay, I promise. After all, there are many chapters left! Please give me feedback if there is anything I can do better, or if you just want to say hi. Well, thats all i had to say!  
LUNA OUT! *flies into the distance*


	2. Chapter 2

_Darkness...  
Cold..._

Aida slowly opened her eyes. What happened?  
Aida tried to remember, but only snippets of what happened came to her.  
Fire, pain, fear, Sophie...  
Everything came back to her. The fire. Sophie stuck in the burning house. Did she save her? Yes. She remember Sophie leaving the burning house. Good, the kids were okay. Everything was okay. She was still alive.  
Why didn´t Pitch kill her? Why would he let her go?  
Aida felt a shiver down her spine when she thought of the boogeyman. She had never seen eyes like his. Despite their warm, golden color they were the coldest eyes she had ever seen. There was nothing in them, only emptiness and rage.  
No... She did not want to think of him. He lost. Jamie and Sophie were alive. She was alive.

Aida looked around, and was surprised to realize she was in the smoking ruins of the Bennet residence.  
Shouldnt she be in a hospital? Why had no one found her?  
Aida slowly stood up. Something cold crunched under her feet and she looked down. The charcoaled ruins were covered in snow. Under any other circumstances, the sight in front of her would have been beautiful. The burnt walls covered in a thin layer of sparkling, white snow.  
Aida looked over herself. The painful burns were gone. As a matter of fact, she had never felt better. She started do dust the soot of her clothes, only to realize there were none. Her pyjamas was clean. It even looked like it had been washed recently.  
Okay, this is really weird...  
She looked up at the sky. The full moon was glowing, making the snow around her sparkle like diamonds. How long had she been there. There was no moon the night of the fire. There was no way she had been here for more than a couple of hours.  
_Aida...  
_What was that?  
_Aida..._  
Was someone calling her name?  
_Aida... You have been chosen... They will come for you soon...  
_Okay, this was way too weird. She had to get out of there. Aida quickly started to walk towards what used to be the Bennet residence hallway. She had to get home, her parents must be worried sick. She would be lucky if she wasn´t grounded forever for running into a burning house.  
After a few minutes of walking she arrived home. The light in the kitchen was lit. Her parents must still be awake. Good, she wouldn´t have to wake them up. Aida opened the front door and entered the kitchen. Her mother was sitting by the kitchen table, her face hidden in her hands. Aida could tell she was crying. Her father was standing next to her, his hand lightly caressing her back. Aida took a step towards them.  
"Mama..." No reaction  
"Daddy?" she tried. Her father didn´t even look up  
What? Were they ignoring her? Why would they do that?  
"My baby. My poor baby" her mother said between sobs.  
"I know darling, I know. She is gone." her father answered, tears streaming down his face.  
Aida had never seen her fahter cry before. It scared her.  
"Mama, daddy. Im right here." Aida went up to them and put her hand on her fathers shoulder. It went straight through.  
Aida felt her legs give out underneath her.  
No. No way. No no no!  
She didn´t make it out. She wasn´t alive. She was dead. No.  
Tears filled Aida´s eyes, her entire body trembling. She felt a familiar pain in her chest, her head spinning.  
Panic attack. Could ghosts have panic attacks? She thought about it for a moment. Yes, definitely a panic attack.  
Aida quickly stood up and ran out of the kitchen. She had to get out of the house, she couldn´t breathe in there. She left the house and ran off, without looking back.  
She ran and ran, without really knowing where she was running. She had nowhere to go.  
She ran until her legs couldn´t carry her anymore. She couldn´t breathe, her heart beating so fast that she thought it was going to explode, her thoughts in complete and utter chaos.  
´Breathe, Aida. In and out, in and out. Try to calm down. Keep breathing.´_  
_Eventually, she could feel herself relax a little, just enough for her to be able to focus. She looked around to see where she was. She had ran into town, sitting a few feet from the big statue on the town square.  
It wasn´t until then that she felt how cold she was. She was freezing.  
Aida knew there was an alleyway nearby, and decided to seek shelter in it. She didn´t want to go to any of the shops nearby. She didn´t want to see anyone. She didn´t want to see the happy, living people arund her.  
Slowly, she got up and walked into the alley. The walls surrounding her helped a little. It wasn´t as windy, so at least she had a little more protection from the snow.  
Aida looked around. The walls around her were covered in graffiti. Not having anything else to do, she started reading on the walls. Most of the text was phone numbers, swastikas(very mature) and names.  
Suddenly, she saw her own name.  
**"Aida"**_  
_That was all it said. But it was enough to make her start to cry again. There was so much she still wanted to do, like going to college, become an author, have kids of her own. None of that would happen now.  
Aida curled into a ball, hid her face in her ands and sobbed.  
She didn´t notice the dark figure watching her, wondering how the hell she was still alive.

_**North pole**_

Jack had no idea why North had called on him and the rest of the guardians, and he didn´t really care.  
Aida was gone. She was really gone.

A few days ago he had gone to visit her, Jamie and Sophie, only to be met by the burnt ruins of Jamie and Sophie´s home. In a panic, he went to the closest hospital and found Jamie and Sophie there. And Jamie told him what happened. The house caught on fire, Aida ran in to save Sophie. She didn´t make it out.  
Just before he left them, he heard Sophie say one word. A word that made Jack tremble with rage. "Boogerman"  
It was Pitch. He did this! He killed her! And for that, he would pay.

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Bunny was standing behind him.  
"You alright, mate?"  
Jack didn´t answer him. He had nothing to say. Nothing mattered anymore, now that Aida was dead.  
"Why do you think North called us here?" Tooth asked  
"I don´t know" Bunny answered.  
"Last time it was because there was a sighting of Pitch in Burgess after the fire." Sandy added.  
Oh, Jack hoped it was Pitch. Because when he got his hands on him, he would kill him!  
"Where is North anyway?" Tooth asked.  
"Well, you know North. He really does love to make an entrance!" Sandy said.  
Right then, the doors to the room they were waiting in flung open and North stormed in.  
"Hello, friends! Thank you for coming!" he said loudly,  
Sandy, Tooth and Bunny quickly stood up and went over to North. Jack followed soon after.  
"What´s going on, North? Did Pitch show up again?" Sandy asked.  
"No no no, it good news!" North answered. "Man in moon choose new guardian!"  
Bunny looked surprised, "What, another one? Its not the groundhog, is it? Please tell me its not the groundhog!"  
Jack smiled to himself, hoping really hard it was the groundhog.  
"I dont know, man in moon did not tell me" North practically shouted. Why did he always have to be so loud?  
The moonlight shone on the floor in front of them making the double doors in it open up to reveal a huge crystal. The light from it shot up into the air and began transforming into a figure.  
It was a woman, with long wavy hair, clothed in pyjamas.  
"Wait a minute! Who is that?" bunny loudly asked with a very confused look.  
"I dont know, I have never seen her before?" Sandy answered.  
"And why is she wearing pyjamas" tooth wondered.  
They went quiet when they heard Jack´s staff hit the ground. They turned to look at him. Jack just stood there, staring at the young woman.  
"What´s the matter, mate? You know her?" Bunny asked and went up to him.  
Jack didn´t answer, he just kept staring.  
"Jack, snap out of it!" Tooth lightly hit his shoulder. "What´s wrong?"  
Jack looked at her, his eyes as big as plates. "Thats Aida Mullins"  
"WHAT?!" the other guardians yelled, almost in choir.  
Jack said it again. "That is Aida Mullins. The girl Pitch killed!"  
North sat down, looking like he had aged a hundred years in a few seconds. "Impossible"  
"Believe me, its her. I would recognize her anywhere!" Jack exclaimed, still a bit chocked over the whole ordeal.  
"Well, we have to get her! If Pitch finds her before us, she will be in a lot of danger." Bunny said, preparing to leave.  
"Wait" Jack yelled  
Bunny looked at him. "What?"  
Jack stood up. "I´ll go. She knows me."  
North nodded. "That is good idea. Bunny will come too, to help."  
Jack shrugged, Bunny could come if he liked, he just wanted to leave so he could go get her.  
´Oh god, she must be terrified´ Jack thought, deeply worried about her.  
Bunny stomped on the floor, opening a hole in it. "Ready to go, mate?"  
Jack didn´t answer him, he just jumped into the hole. A few seconds later he and Bunny was in Burgess.

**_Back to Aida  
_**Aida had stopped crying. She had realized that she had to get a hold of herself. Sitting in an alley crying wouldn´t solve anything, she had to act.  
´But what am I even supposed to do?´ she thought, ´I am a freaking ghost! Am i supposed to haunt people for the rest of my life?´  
Aida stood up and prepared to leave the alley. Just as she started walking, an arm wrapped around her waist. Aida screamed and struggled to get free, but to no avail. Whoever it was holding her was way stronger.  
"Leaving so soon?"  
That voice made Aida stop struggling as she felt a crippling fear grip her. Pitch  
Without letting her go, he turned her around so she faced him. His face was only a few inches from hers, and she felt the hair on her arms stand when her eyes met his. That empty stare. How could eyes be so empty?  
"Let me go. You´re hurting me!" she whimpered  
Pitch gave her that twisted grin. That made her start struggling to get free again. Something inside her told her to get as far away from him as possible, but she couldn´t.  
"No. You and I are going to have a little talk!" Pitch hissed, bringing his face even closer to hers.  
Despite the fear she felt towards him, she didn´t look away. She just kept staring into his eyes.  
This surprised Pitch. The few very times humans had been able to see him, they would refuse to look at him in terror. But this girl... Despite her fear she just wouldn´t back down. He found that very interesting. But it did not matter. She was going to answer his questions, one way or another...  
"What do you want from me?!" Aida yelled, trying to sound angry and threatening.  
Pitch laughed, a short empty laugh. "What could I possibly want from a weak human like you?" he said mockingly.  
"Well, if I´m so weak and uninteresting to you, why are you not letting me go?" she asked.  
"I never said you were uninteresting to me. As a matter of fact, I find that you are still alive to be very interesting."  
"I´m not alive. I died in that fire! Thanks to you!" she spat at him.  
Aida rised her hand to punch him, but he simply grabbed her wrist.  
"Do. not. mock. me!" He hissed at her. He didn´t smile anymore, his face was filled with rage.  
"I´m not mocking you! I went home! My parents couldn´t see me! Im dead!" she screamed at him, tears starting to run down her face.  
Surprised by her answer, Pitch let go of her. Aida started to run, but Pitch had regained his composure and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him.  
"Let. me. go!" she whispered. She wanted to scream at him, to punch and bite him. But the fear was paralyzing.  
"They couldn´t see her? That could only mean one thing..." Pitch muttered to himself  
"What? Do you know whats happening to me?! Tell me!" She demanded  
Pitch didn´t answer her. He started walking, pulling her along with him.  
"Im terribly sorry, but I have no choice but to take you with me. We don´t want the guardians to intervine our little chat, do we?" he said without looking at her.  
Aida struggled harder than ever. She did not want to go with him!  
"You bastard! Let me go!" she screamed.  
"Im sorry, but I really can´t do that. Don´t worry, my nightmares will take good care of you." he answered, dragging her with him.  
God damn it! Aida didn´t know what to do. He was way stronger than her, so she had no chance of escaping herself,  
But he did mention the guardians. Did that mean someone was going to come rescue her? Maybe, even if she couldn´t free herself, she might be able to slow him down until they got there.  
So, Aida did the only thing the could, and sat down on the ground. Pitch was not prepared in the sudden change of weight he was pulling, and nearly fell over when he took a step forward to fast.  
Surprised, he turned around to look at her.  
When he saw her on the ground, he raised one of his eyebrows.  
"Did... did you just sit down on the ground? What the hell was that supposed to accomplish?!"  
Aida shrugged. "I don´t know? Making it harder for you to pull me along?"  
Pitch was starting to grow annoyed with her. She really thought sitting down on the ground would help her?!  
Pitch gripped her upper arms and forced her to stand up. He then grabbed her wrists, pushing her against one of the alley walls, his hands in the same level as her face.  
Aida turned her face away, refusing to look at him.  
"You will do as I say and come with me! No more fussing or fighting! Do you understand?" he growled at her.  
Aida refused to answer. Pitch released one of her wrists and tried to grab her chin to turn her face towards his. Just before his hand made contact with her face she turned around and bit his hand as hard as she could.  
Pitch groaned in pain and tried yanking his hand out of her mouth, which made Aida bite him even harder.  
Pitch released her other wrists and gripped her hair tighly. The pain made her let go of his hand. His eyes were filled with rage.  
´Uh oh, maybe I shouldn´t have done that´ she thought.  
Pitch closed his hand into a fist, ready to punch her, when they heard a voice behind them.  
"Did she just bite Pitch?"  
Aida looked over Pitch´s shoulder. It was Jack! And a giant bunny?  
Pitch let go of her and turned around.  
"The two of you just had to show up, didn´t you?" he growled at Jack and the bunny.  
"Couldn´t let you have all the fun, now could we?" the bunny said before he threw something towards Pitch.  
Pitch easily dodged it and looked at the bunny with a wicked grin. "Missed me"  
Right after, something hit him in the back of his head, making him fall over.  
"I didn´t miss." the bunny said, holding his boomerang in a tight grip. He turned his attention towards Aida.  
"Jack, get the gal out of here, I will take care of Pitch!" the bunny shouted.  
"No way!" Jack shouted back to him. "Pitch is mine!"  
Aida just stood there, not sure how to help. She tried to stay out of the way, but no matter where she stood she seemed to be in the center of the ongoing fight.  
´What the hell is happening. I must be going crazy´ she thought. This was just way to much for her to handle. She was killed in a fire, thought she was a ghost, and now she was in the middle of a fight between Jack Frost, the boogeyman and a giant bunny.  
Aida pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. Nope, still here.  
Jack´s staff shot ice at Pitch, and when Pitch tried to dodge it he was hit by a boomerang. He was clearly outnumberd, but he still put up a really good fight.  
Argh, this was so frustrating! Aida wanted to throw herself into the battle to help them, but she was no match for Pitch. She hated that she waan´t able to do anything but stand there and watch.  
Jack and the bunny had Pitch backed up against a corner, staff and boomerang pointed against him.  
Pitch held his hands in front of him.  
"Okay! You win! I give up!" he shouted.  
Aida suddenly tensed. That feeling was back... Something isn´t right. Something is going to happen. But what?  
She looked around. There, a big black...horse? But it wasn´t a horse. It was completely black, like a shadow, with the same golden eyes as Pitch. It was quickly rushing towards Jack and the bunny, who were too occupied with Pitch to notice it. Even if she warned them, they wouldn´t have enough time to react. It was going to hit them, and she did not want to know what would happen when it did.  
"NO!"  
Jack and Bunny turned around when they heard Aida scream, only to see her throwing herself in front of them. Then, they saw one of Pitch´s nightmares charging right towards her. Before they could react it threw itself over her. There was nothing they could do.  
"Aida! No!" Jack screamed in horror as Aida dissapeared in a cloud of black sand.  
Then, light. Strong, warm light shone through the dark sand. And the nightmare was gone. In its place stood Aida, surrounded by a bright, golden light. Her pink hair was flowing around her like a gloria, and her eyes gleamed in a golden color. But not golden like Pitch´s eyes. While Pitch´s eyes were cold and dark, Aida´s eyes were like stars. The light emitted from her burned Jack´s skin, but it didn´t hurt. On the contrary, it was a warm, comforting feeling. Like the sun a early summer morning.  
Golden threads were forming around her arms, looking like they danced around her. It was the most beautiful thing Jack had ever seen.  
He could hear Bunny behind him. "Its like... sunlight." he gasped  
Yes. There was no other way to describe what was happening. She was... sunlight.  
Then, just like that, it stopped. The light faded and Aida collapsed on the ground. Jack ran up to her to catch her head before it hit the ground.  
"Aida," he whispered. "Aida, can you hear me?"  
Jack brushed her hair away from her face. She seemed to be alright, just exhausted. But he had to get her to the north pole, she would be safe there.  
"Jack..." bunny said.  
Jack looked up. Pitch was gone.  
"Where did he go?" Jack asked.  
"I don´t know, mate. We will handle him later, we have to get her to the others!"  
Jack nodded. Pitch would have to wait. He carefully lifted Aida, cradling her in his arms.  
"Lets go, Bunny."  
Bunny stomped his foot and jumped into the tunnel that appeared. Jack followed him, still holding Aida in his arms.

* * *

Okay, that was chapter two. I had really forgotten how much I love to write. I will probably not write everyday, even though I really want to. Unfortunatley, I have a full time job, and will only be able to update on my days off.  
Hope you enjoyed, please tell me if there is something I could do to make the story better, if there is something you think I should add, or if you just want to say hi.

Thats all from me, hope you enjoyed! LUNA OUT! *flies into the distance*


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!PLEASE READ!**

_**Hi.  
****Before I start this chapter, I would like to warn you about the first part. If you are disturbed by child/infant deahts, I recommend you skip the first part of this chapter. To make it easier to see, I made it cursive. I would also like to say that I mean no disrespect towards people who have lost a child, and I hope that I dont disturb any of you or bring up any bad memories.  
I have very little knowlege about the diagnosis I am writing about (preeclampsia), and all the things happening because of this diagnosis if purely fictional, and a bit of research on google.  
I really hope that I wont offend anyone, because I know this is a real thing and that people die and lose children to it. If I do offend you, or make you feel bad, I wanna say that I am sorry, from the bottom of my heart, and that I would never ever intentionally hurt anyone.  
I also wanna say that I will bring up the subject in future chapters, as it is a big part of Aida´s backstory, but I will not go into as much detail as I am going to in this chapter. I will leave it up to you to decide if you want to keep reading this story, and I will listen to your feedback if you have something to add, or just wanna ask me to tone it down a bit. I will keep writing about the subject, but if you want to read it anyways, but is disturbed or offended by anytning I write, I will try alter it as much as I can without changing the story too much, since I already have an idea of how I wan´t the story to go, and don´t want to change it too much.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**  
_

* * *

_Auntie Liza is holding my hand tightly as we walk through the long corridor. She is walking fast, and I struggle to keep up.  
"Auntie Liz? Where are we going?" I ask.  
"We are going to see your mommy." she answer me without looking down. We keep walking.  
We are at a hospital. Mama is sick. The baby is making her sick. Thats what daddy said._

_The nurse waiting outside mamas room with me gave me an ice cream. Auntie Liz and daddy is in the room with mama. I cant go in. I don´t understand why. I want to see mama. I want to see the baby. Im so bored. The ice cream is yucky. I throw it on the floor when she isn´t looking, pretending that I dropped it. I dont wanna be here. I wanna be with mama.  
The door opens. Its daddy! I run up to him and jump into his arms. Daddy holds me tight, carrying me into mamas room. I look at her. She doesn´t look like mama. She looks tired. And sad. I don´t want her to be sad.  
Mama smiles when she sees me. But she is still sad. Why is mama sad?  
"Come here Aida. I have someone who want´s to say hello." It is not until now i see that she is holding something.  
Daddy puts me down. I go to mama, crawl up into the bed. She don´t smell like mama. She smells weird. I don´t like it. The thing she is holding is making weird sounds.  
Mama leans over to show me what she is holding. It´s the baby!  
"Say hello to your baby brother" daddy say.  
My brother. I am a big sister now. I will be the best big sister in the world! Im so happy!  
"What´s his name, mama?" i ask.  
"His name is Elijah."  
__Elijah. I will protect you. My baby brother.  
Something is not right. I look at mama. She is smiling. Daddy too. They cant see that__ something is wrong? I feel weird. Something is wrong. Something bad is happening. But I dont know what. Mama and daddy are happy. Is there something wrong with me? Do i need to be in a bed to? Am I sick?  
"Elijah? ELIJAH?!" Mama is screaming.  
__Something is wrong with my brother. He looks weird. He is purple, just like Barney. I like Barney. I wanna laugh, but I can´t. I´m scared.  
Auntie Liz picks me up and takes me away from mama. No! I don´t wanna go! I wanna stay with mama and my brother!  
__I cry and hit auntie Liz. She ignores me, and carries me back out to the corridor. The door to mamas room is closing.  
"MAMA!"_

**Normal pov. No more detailed descriptions like the one above.**

Aida gasped, opening her eyes. Sweat was forming into little drops on her forehead. It had been a long time since she dreamed about that day. The day she lost her baby brother.  
Aida didn´t realize she was crying until she felt the tears running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. She hated to cry, it made her feel weak. She hated that feeling. She´s had way too much of that feeling throughout her life already.  
Aida turned to lay down on her side. Weird, this didn´t feel like her bed. It smelled different too. Like peppermint. Aida pushed her nose into the sheets and inhaled. Yes, peppermint, and cinnamon. Just like christmas. Had her mom bought a new brand of laundry detergent?  
She had dreamed such weird dreams that night. She dreamed that she was dead. And that Jack and a giant bunny fought the boogeyman. And she dreamed about her brother. Stupid dreams...  
She couldn´t seem to get comfortable. Trying to make herself more comfortable, she turned arund again to lay on her right side instead of her left.

´JESUSFUCKINGCHRIST! THERE IS SOMEONE IN MY BED!´  
Aida screamed and started to crawl away from whoever was laying in her bed, only to fall of the bed.  
´Wait a second. Isn´t there supposed to be a wall on this side of my bed?´ Aida was getting really confused, and scared.  
The figure laying in her bed quickly sat up after hearing her scream.  
"What?! Who´s there?! Show yourself, coward!" Jack screamed before he jumped of the bed, grabbed his staff and started to point it at random things in the room.  
Aida´s jaw flung open. Was she still dreaming? This was just way too weird!  
"Jack?! What are you doing in my bed?" she yelled, making Jack turn around to look at her.  
"Aida? What are you doing on the floor?" he asked her, looking just as confused as she felt.  
Aida rolled her eyes. "Morning yoga. I fell of the bed trying to get away from you, you nincompoop!"  
Jack looked a little hurt by her outburst. "You tried to get away from me?"  
Aida immediatly felt bad. She didn´t mean it like that.  
"Jack, im sorry. I didn´t mean it like getting away from YOU. I didn´t know it was you in my bed. I thought you were a rapist or something." she groaned. Jesus, those big, blue eyes of his. He looked like a sad puppy.  
Jack went over to Aida, reaching his hand out. She gratefully took it, and he helped her up from the floor.  
"Aida." Jack looked deep into her eyes. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah! Well, I had this super weird dream about you and a bunny fighting the boogeyman, but otherwise Im fine." Aida smiled. Jack didn´t smile back.  
"Aida, that really happened." he said, taking a step closer towards her. "Are you sure that you´re okay?"  
Oh crap, that was real?  
Aida looked around, only now realizing this was not her bedroom. How could she not see it earlier?  
´To my defense, I barely know who I am when I wake up. And I´m not wearing my contacts. And...´ Aida got lost in her own thoughts, trying to think of excuses to not realizing she wasn´t in her own bedroom.  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the double doors to the room flew open.  
In the doorframe stood four figures, looking like they were ready for a fight.  
"JACK! What happen, did someone hurt Aida?" one of the figures said loudly.  
Aida took a closer look at him. He was probably the biggest man she had ever seen. He was neary twice as tall as her (she is short). He had piercing blue eyes, big bushy eyebrows, a huge white beard and a long red coat covering most of his body. He looked just like one of the men playing santa claus in the mall!  
Next to him stood the giant bunny. He had his boomerangs out, ready to attack, which made her try to hide a little bit behind Jack. She had seen him in action, and did not want to be on his hit list.  
On his right was a short man. Like really short, even compared to her. He had bright golden eyes, as a matter of fact, he was all golden from top to bottom. His clothing looked like it was made from golden sand, and his hair stood out in all directions. He would be really cute, if he didn´t look so threatening at this very moment. He held a golden whip, seemingly also made from sand, and looked like he was ready to strike anything that moved.  
Right next to him was a bird. No not a bird. A fairy. Her entire body was covered in brightly colored feathers. She looked nothing like a fairy from a storybook, she was way prettier than any fairy in a story book! She had her fists raised, ready to strike. Despite being fairly small, she looked really menacing.  
Aida put two and two together, and felt like she could punch herself.  
Of course! The bunny was the easter bunny, the huge man with the beard was santa, the short man with the whip was the sandman, and the fairy had to be the toothfairy! The guardians!  
´So they are real!´ she thought excitedly. ´This is amazing!´

"Woah, everything is okay!" Jack exclaimed, putting his hands up in front of him. "Aida just got freaked out when she didn´t know where she was!" he explained, not mentioning the part of him being in her bed.  
The guardians lowered their guard and looked at Aida, who was currently standing behind Jack.  
They might be good guys, but she still felt a bit freaked out that four strangers burst into the room ready to attack.  
"Oh, everything in order! That is good!" Santa said, looking much more relaxed than before.  
The guardians lowered their weapons, immediatley making Aida feel much more relaxed. She stepped out from behind Jack and went up to them.  
Aida stretched out her right hand towards the tooth fairy, but was surpised by the fairy hugging her.  
"Hello sweetie! Wow, look at you, you have grown so much! How are your teeth?", the tooth fairy said, reaching her hands towards her mouth.  
Aida understood that she wanted to see her teeth, and willingly opened her mouth, letting the tooth fairy examine them.  
Jack looked at Aida, eybrows raised. "You actually let her look inside your mouth willingly?  
Aida shrugged, not able to answer, Tooth´s hands still in her mouth.  
Eventually, the tooth fairy seemed satisfied, taking her hands out of Aida´s mouth.  
"You have lovely teeth, sweetie. So sparkly and white! I can tell that you floss." the tooth fairy said happily, before adding "Oh, and thank you for not biting me. You are probably the first person not protesting while I look at your teeth.  
"Thank you, tooth fairy, I try to take care of my teeth. And from what Jamie told me, I didn´t have much of a choice, so I would rather just show you my teeth than having you force my mouth open." Aida answered and smiled.  
"Oh, just call me Tooth. Everyone does!"  
Aida immediatley felt a connection to Tooth, she had such a bubbly personality. Aida really hoped that they would become friends.  
Santa claus went up to her and grabbed her right hand, amd violently began shaking it.  
"Good to meet you aida! I am santa claus, but please call me North!"  
Aida tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimase. He was holding her hand a little to hard. North semmed to notice her finders turn blue, and let go of her hand.  
Aida turned to the easter bunny.  
"I guess we never had the chance for a proper introduction. Hi, my name is Aida." she said, shaking his paw.  
"Oh, I know who you are. Jack have been blabbing about you constantly for the last couple of months. My name is Bunnymund, but you can call me Bunny." Bunny said, looking over her shoulder at Jack, giving him a playful smile.  
"Shut up! I haven´t talked abut her that much! Mind your own buissness, kangaroo!" Jack snapped back at him, his eyes gleaming wickedly.  
"What did you call me?" Bunny said, giving Jack a menacing look  
Aida looked at tooth. "Are they always like that?" she asked her.  
Oh, don´t mind them. They may seem to hate each other from time to time, but most of the time they stick together like glue!"  
Aida smiled a little, relieved that a fistfight was not about to break out.  
In the corner of her eye, Aida saw the sandman wave at her. She turned around.  
"Oh, Im so sorry! I was so busy with those two that I forgot to say hello!" she said while pointing towards Jack and Bunny who were currently loudly arguing.  
Sandman started forming some pictures made out of sand above him. Aida spent a few seconds trying to understand what he said, but it didn´t take long for her to figure it out.  
"Hello there! Call me Sandy!"  
"Hi, Sandy. It is very nice to meet you." she answered. He looked really happy that she understood him so quickly.  
Aida cleared her throat, making everyone look at her.  
"Okay, now that we have all been introduced, would anyone mind telling me where I am?"  
"Ah!" North exclaimed loudly "You are at my workshop! On north pole!"  
´Oh my god. Im at santas workshop! Im on the north pole! This is amazing!´ Aida thought. She couldn´t wait to start exploring the place. That was, until she realized why she was there.  
"Wait. What happened to Pitch? I just remember him attacking Jack and Bunny with that horse shadow thingy." she asked them.  
The guardians looked at each other. Then back at her.  
"Aida" Jack said, looking slightly worried. "Don´t you remember what happened after that?"  
Aida thought about it for a moment. Yes, she did remember something. Light... and warmth.  
She sat down on the bed, wrinkling her nose, as she always did when she was in deep thought. Aida tried really hard to remember everything that happened after she jumped in front of that shadow thing, and slowly the pictures of what had occured before started to come back.  
She had done something. She wasn´t sure what though, or how she did it.  
When she touched the shadow it had dissapeared.  
Aida´s finger tips started to tingle, the burning feeling that she had felt when she touched the shadow returning. She remembered the strings of light swirling around her arms, and the warm light that had emmited from her body.  
And she remembered the look on Pitch´s face. His eyes had been the size of plates, as he stared at her. He had looked frightened. Hah, she had actually scared the boogeyman! Then, she got so tired. She had collapsed to the ground, but someone had caught her. But she never had the chance to see who, before she lost consciousness.

"Aida?" Jacks voice interrupted her deep brooding, and she looked up. Aida blinked a few times, almost looking like she had just woken up from a nap.  
The guardians were surrounding her, looking worried.  
"What the hell did I do?"

**_Pitch´s lair  
_**

Pitch could still feel the warmth on his skin, even though it had faded a bit over the last days. It had been such a long time since he had felt warmth. No matter how much time he spent in the sun, he never felt heat. It was a strange feeling. Strange, but not unpleasant. Actually, it was the most pleasant feeling he had felt in centuries.  
One of his nightmares came up to him, and he waved it away. He didn´t want them near him at the moment. He had noticed that the more his nightmares was around, the quicker the warm feeling faded away. And he didn´t want it to dissapear.  
Yes, seeing the girl like that had frightened him, but there was something else as well. A feeling that he wanted to return, a feeling that he craved for. It had been incredible! For just a moment, all the rage and bitterness inside him had vanished. He was able to think clearly, his thoughts for once not clouded by darkness. He couldn´t remember the last time he had felt anything else but anger and self-pity.  
He wanted to feel like that again, he longed for that feeling, thirsted for it.  
Pitch felt like as if the walls around him were closing in.  
He called on his favorite nightmare. He would just have to handle a small part of her dissapearing from him. He had to get out of there.  
The nightmare came to him, its head hanging. Pitch had been so hostile towards her lately, so she was unsure of what he could want.  
Pitch smiled towards it, and put his hand on its head. "Easy, girl. I just want you to take me outside.  
He climed up on her back, and she immediatley lept towards the ceiling of the big cave, and in a matter of seconds Pitch felt the cold night air on his skin. He inhaled deeply, stepped of his nightmare and sent her away. For now, he wanted to be alone.  
Pitch closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He tried to feel if some of the warmth from her remained. Yes, it was still there. But barely. When the time came for him to call on his nightmare and return home, the last of the feeling would dissapear. Pitch sighed, he did not want it to dissapear. He wanted to feel like this forever. He HAD to feel like this forever.

Pitch felt the moonlight on his pale skin, and chuckled slightly.  
"I should have known you would be here." he muttered, looking up at the full moon.  
"So, how are things with our new guardian? I suppose the other guardians have hidden her away somwhere I will not find her." he said  
He wasn´t expecting the man in the moon to answer, and was quite surprised when the wind blew, bringing a familiar whispering.  
_"She is not yours to take, Pitch..."  
_"Thats where you are wrong." Pitch answered, feeling the anger towards him grow. For all these years, Pitch begged the man in the moon for an answer, and he chose now to answer?  
"You see, old friend. She is mine. And mine alone"  
_"No Pitch... You would be her doom. Your darkness would consume every single drop of her light."  
_"So be it!" Pitch snarled. "Don´t you see? I need her! She made me feel like..." Pitch stopped before he could finish the sentence. Was he really willing to reveal this to the man in the moon? He would never understand. He barely understood it himself.  
_"What does she make you feel, Pitch?"  
_Pitch sighed deeply. "Like something finally matters" he whispered.  
The man in the moon was silent for a while. Pitch was beginning to believe he had left when he finally answered him.  
_"Do you love her?"  
_Pitch thought about it for a moment. Did he love her? No, the feeling was not love. He wasn´t even sure if he was capapable of loving someone. No, he didn´t love her. He needed her light, her warmth.  
"Do you really think that I am capabel of love? Are you really that foolish?" Pitch said mockingly.  
_"Yes. I believe that everyone is capable of love. Even you. Don´t you remember before? Before you became the boogeyman?"  
_"There is no before! I am the boogeyman! And I will remain the boogeyman for the rest of eternety!" she growled, feeling another piece of the light she had left inside of him slipping away.  
The man in the moon didn´t answer him, and he wasn´t expecting him to either.

Pitch smirked slightly. "I know you are still listening. Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and warn the guardians! Would you be a dear and leave them a message from me." Pitch smirked, and called on his nightmare. She was there i a matter of seconds.  
Pitch sat up on her back, before once again looking up at the moon, smiling wickedly.  
"Tell them that I am coming for her. And that when I get her, she will be mine forever."  
The following moment, Pitch and his nightmare dissapeared out of the man in the moons sight. 

* * *

**Once again, I want to apoligize if I offended anyone.  
I probably won´t updade very much the coming week, because I will probably not have the energy to do so. Earlier today, I was told that one of my friends comitted suicide. Because of her political views, and her parttaking in helping refugees in Sweden she is being slandered online by racists after her death, so I am probably going to stay off the internet until it all dies down. I just cant see heer name being dragged in the dirt by bigots, it just hurts too much. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!  
I am so, so sorry that I havent been posting for a while. I have been sick, both physically and mentally, and I have been hospitalized 7 times in a year. I haven´t had the energy to write, but I have really missed writing. Anyway, Im back now, and hopefully i will be able to start writing the story again.**

Aida wasn´t sure what to say. The story the guardians had told her seemed way to crazy to be real, yet there she was, on the north pole in santa claus workshop surrounded by people she until just a just a short while ago thought to be characters of fiction. Aida sighed, rubbing her temples.

"So, what you´re saying is that I really died, was revived by magic, and now have superpowers." she asked, looking at the guardians.

Bunny chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Aida sighed, and took a sip of the hot chocolate the elves had prepared for her to calm her nerves. She grimased when she realized it had salt instead of sugar in it. North had tried to have the yetis make the chocolate, but the elves had insisted on doing it. She started to see why he didn´t want the elves anywhere near food. The elves looked at her expectantly, and trying not to hurt their feelings, she smiled apprecitatively before putting the cup back on the nightstand.

"Sooo", tooth said, sitting down next to her. "How do you feel?"

Well, how did she feel? Aida wasn´t sure about it herself. Sadness? Anger? Fear? Happiness?

Yes, all of the above. It felt like a storm was raging inside of her, emotions flying around in her without her being able to control them.

´Okay Aida, calm down. Breathe in and out. In and out. They are just emotions, they can´t hurt you. Don´t freak out´ Aida thought, desperatley repeating the words her therapist had thaught her to tell herself when she felt a panic attack coming. She tried to focus on her breathing. In and out, in and out. Slowly, the anxiety started to fade. Aida knew it wouldn´t dissapear, but she might be able to calm herself enough to control her anxiety.

"Aida? Aida?!" Jack´s voice interrupted her thoughts. Aida looked at the guardians. They looked worried.

"Are you okay? You kinda zoomed out for a while." Jack asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Aida stiffened, she did not like people touching her when she felt like this. Jack felt her reaction, and quickly removed his hand. This wasn´t the first time he had seen her like this, and he knew she needed her space when she was feeling anxious. He quielty told the other guardians to leave her alone for a while, knowing that loud noises(North) could trigger a panic attack.

Quickly, he managed to get the other guardians to leave the room, leaving Aida alone with her thoughts.

"Is she alright, mate?" Bunny asked Jack once the door to Aidas bedroom was shut, his voice filled with worry. He had really started to like the gal. Anyone who had the guts to bite Pitch was alright in his book, and he could se how much Jack cared about her.

"Yeah, she will be okay. She just needs to be left alone for a while when she gets like this. When she is ready, she will come find us." Jack answered confidently, despite the feelings of worry growing in his stomach. It had been a while since Aida had a panic attack, and he worried that everything happening around her would be too much for her to handle.

"Are you sure?" Tooth asked, not a ounce of her normal happiness in her voice. She too had started to like Aida. How could she not, when she saw how happy she made Jack. And after all, she had such lovely teeth.

Jack thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, she will be fine. But i should probably stay close in case something happens." he answered. He saw tooth opening her mouth, and quickly added, "only me, she doesn´t like people she dont know around her when she is not feeling well."

The guardians accepted this answer from him, and quickly left, leaving Jack alone outside Aidas door.

Once the door to the room shut, Aida started to relax. She didn´t have anything against the guardians, she just couldn´t handle all of those people around her when she felt anxious.

Aida sighed. She couldn´t hold back her feelings anymore. She knew that if she didn´t let the panic attack come, she would feel shitty the rest of the day or worse, have an even bigger panic attack. She had gone three months without harming herself, and she didn´t want to break that record just yet.

Bracing herself, she let go. It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. The feelings of complete and utter panic growing stronger. Before completely loosing all control of her body, she grabbed a pillow to hug, and laid down on the bed in fetal position. She closed her eyes and prayed that the panic attack would be over soon.

Pitch

Pitch felt worse than ever. The light was gone, and his normal feelings of emptiness had returned. It wasn´t an unfamiliar feeling, it was something he had felt as long as he could remember. But after feeling the light, the feelings of cold emptiness was unbearable. If only she was there. He wanted her skin against his, feeling her warmth consume him. He didn´t lie to the man in the moon. He wasn´t in love with her. He was uncapable of love. It was...something else. A craving, a need for her light and warmth.

Deep down, he knew what the man in the moon told him was true. She could never survive in his world of complete darkness. He knew that if he kept her, she would die. The question was only when she would die. Would it take a day, a year or a century? Pitch wasn´t entirely sure.

Would he be able to survive alone in the darkness when her light had faded? It didn´t really matter to him. He needed her warmth for as long as he could have it. He didn´t care what would happen after that. Pitch han never feared death. Sometimes he even longed for it, death would be an escape from the hell he was living in.

Was he willing to let her die just for his own gain? Yes, without a doubt.

He would need to keep her alive as long as possible, so that meant he couldn´t harm her in any way. He would have to restrain himself from torturing her, no matter how much fun that would be. He needed to show her some sort of kindness, make her believe that he actually cared about her.

Pitch chuckled to himself. Even if he wouldn´t be able to harm her, breaking her would be just as much fun. He had to admit that she was strong. She had actually fought back. Even as a mere human, she had the strenght to fight him. Of course, she hadn´t stood a chance against him, but she had still managed to keep him occupied long enough for that little monster escape the fire. He was impressed.

The biggest question now is how to get to her. Pitch wasn´t too worried about Aida. She was still young, and obviously had yet to control her powers. The guardians on the other hand would be a much bigger problem. Now that they have discovered his interest in her, they had with no doubt hidden her away somewhere he wouldn´t be able to reach her.

Pitch thought about using Jamie and Sophie as bait, but realized it would be an impossibility to get to them after the fire. They would just have to wait, and he promised himself not to make the mistake of letting them live again. Oh well, back to Aida.

What about her parents? No, adults aren´t really an alternative.

If he only knew where they were keeping her. If he did, all he would have to do would be to keep the guardians occupied while he snatched her up. The only place they could possibly keep her would be in one of their hideouts. The only alternatives are toothfairy, the easter bunny, and north, since sandman didn´t really have a hideout and Jack Frost stayed with north.

Of course! She had to be at the north pole, where Jack could stay close. The north pole was the only option. Now he just had to figure out a way to distract the guardians long enough to grab the girl and get out.

´Watch out Aida. I´m coming for you.´


End file.
